Carlo Falcone
Don Carlo Falcone (1905-1951) was the Don of the Falcone crime family. Background History Born in Sicily in 1905, Carlo Falcone arrived in America in 1913 and quickly fell in with the Moretti family. He ran their bootlegging operation during Prohibition, working with Eddie Scarpa to run alcohol from Canada. Carlo secretely conspired with Frank Vinci to assassinate Tomaso Moretti in 1933, bringing the Vinci-Moretti War to an end and taking control of the Moretti family for himself. Carlo Falcone is known to be a great philanthropist in Empire Bay. He is also the owner of The Maltese Falcon. The Empire Bay Police Department refer Falcone as "Little Humphrey" (because of his resemblance to actor Humphrey Bogart). The FBI is believed to be investigating him for fraud and tax evasion. Falcone is both a master of manipulation as well as the modernizers of the Mafia's structures, hesitated not to eliminate old structures. Falcone, who is also known as a generous benefactor, took over much of the construction costs of the Zavesky Observatory. Falcone is one who has no time for the Sicilian mafia traditions. He recognizes that the mob got rich through Prohibition, and that the families need a similar revenue stream to stay at peace. Involvement Joe's Adventures Carlo is first seen at the end of supermarket in the Empire Bay Construction Co. site with Eddie and Rocco, who is torturing someone for Carlo. He is then seen in the final mission cathouse where he is in the Garden of Eden with Rocco, Eddie Scarpa and Joe Barbaro. Carlo is shot in the shoulder during the mission by Rocco's men who are attempting to take over the family, Joe and Eddie kill Rocco's men and Rocco and Carlo recovers. Mafia II Vito Scaletta first meets Carlo in Balls and Beans, he gives Vito the order to kill Luca Gurino who he suspected of kidnapping Falcone's men, Harvey Beans, Tony Balls and Frankie the Mick. After Vito kills Luca he welcomes Vito and Joe Barbaro into the Falcone family and personally gives them the ceremony for becoming a Made Man. He is later seen in Room Service where he asks Joe and Vito to assassinate Alberto Clemente and his top guys at a family meeting at the Empire Arms Hotel. They do so successfully, this makes the Falcone's the most poweful family in Empire Bay. Death On the orders from Leone Galante in chapter 15, Vito goes to Carlo's private observatory where a massive shootout ensues with Vito killing many of Carlo's personal guards until he finally reaches the Don himself. Here it is revealed Carlo made a deal with Joe Barbaro to kill Vito but at the last minute instead of shooting Vito, Joe decides to aid him, and along with Vito they kill Carlo's remaining guards. Eventually Carlo himself comes out weilding a Thompson 1928 attempting to kill the both of them, but Vito manages to shoot Carlo several times, critically injuring him. Vito then approaches the wounded Carlo, who attempts to crawl away, and begins to shoot him in the leg, the shoulder, the back, and then finishes off the Don with a final shot to the back of the head while Vito explains for the last 10 years why he was killing. Family *Lauretta Ghiraldini (Wife) *Lily Falcone (Mother) *Tomas Falcone (Father) *Xaviero Falcone (Brother) *Anna Falcone (Sister) Trivia * He appears to be modeled in some places upon actor Robert De Niro, most notably the nose, and the mole on the right cheek. De Niro is famous for his roles as prominent criminal figures in films, and even portrayed an albeit younger Vito Corleone in "The Godfather Part II." * He seems to pride himself on his likeness to Humphrey Bogart, yet a lot of people seem to laugh at the fact. * He owns the planetarium in Hillwood. * Carlo bears a striking resemblance to real-life gangster Frank Costello. * His favourite drink is Wine as when Vito purchases wine at The Maltese Falcon Jack Olivero will sometimes say that it's Falcone's favourite. * He owns a large mansion on Baker Lane, Oyster Bay. It can be partially seen from Marty's (later Vito's) apartment or you can follow the road to the main gate. * Carlo loves detective novels and that's one of the reasons The Maltese Falcon got it's name. * His last words before being killed are FUCK...YOU in a dying voice. * According to Eddie, Carlo loves astromny, this could explains why he owns the planetarium. Influences Carlo Falcone could be partly based on Vito Genovese and Joseph Bonanno, who were advocates for getting into the drug business and setting up the heroin trade between Sicily and the United States. Mission Appearances *Balls and Beans *Room Service *Per Aspera Ad Astra (Killed) Gallery Bogart.jpg|Humphrey Bogart. A famous actor of the time, who Carlo seems to bear a likeness to. de niro goodfellas.jpg|Robert De Niro, in the movie Goodfellas. Carlo bears a resemblance to De Niro as well. Whether it be a coincidence or not. File:Carlo_Falcone.png Frank Costello 2.jpg|Frank Costello. Frank Costello.jpg|Frank Costello. File:Frankie files carlo.jpg carloatfalcon.jpg mafia2 2010-10-11 21-34-11-37.jpg mafia2 2010-10-11 21-36-35-95.jpg mafia2 2010-10-11 21-33-33-32.jpg File:Carlofalcone.png Falcone, Carlo Falcone, Carlo Category:Death Category:Mafia II